


The Green Rose

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Code! Names!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: The sea green eyed prince was a myth.A story to warn off criminals, syndicates, cartels, mafias to never deceive someone.Never play someone for a fool.But criminals are criminals and myths are merely stories...





	The Green Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hyungwon in the Shoot Out MV, sitting on that throne.

the clacking of heels on worn tiles echoed around the near silent warehouse. men holding guns and steel bars meant to intimidate, slowly backed away as the clacking came closer.  
  
as the moon's light passes through a couple of holes worn through the aging roof, the clacking stopped and the silver light illuminated a blond head, pale face and the slender body of a man...no, a youth.  
  
the men tightened their hold on their weapons as the blond figure's face emerged in the light. the silence became eerie as the men gulped down their fear, not knowing why they were scared of a mere boy. as said boy opened his eyes, the men quaked in fear.  
  
sea green eyes filled with a coldness that rivaled the wind suddenly blowing through the warehouse looked through the men present. the boy with the sea green eyes raised his eyebrow in contempt.  
  
"you are unworthy of my presence. 消える."  
  
the deep, cold, calm tone of the boy belied the slender form. the breeze passing through started howling around the steel complex. some of the men swore, to anyone who would have listened while they ran away, they could see rose thorns nearly half the size of an average man spinning inside the wind. but none would have listened, except for the sea green eyed prince. and none would be left except for the prince.  
  
/ _as expected of our rose._ /  
  
/ _you've done well._ /  
  
"thank you, briar. has the clean up unit been informed?"  
  
/ _yes. you may go. good work today, rose._ /  
  
/ _thank you, leader._ /  
  
the clacking of heels on worn tiles echoed throughout the now completely silent warehouse. the light breeze disturbing nary a hair on the sea green eyed prince.  
  
as the sea green eyed prince slowly disappeared into the darkness, he looked back and his sea green eye reflected the moon, dilating into a fox eye slit.  
  
the sight would have disturbed many but no witnesses were in that warehouse. save for the light breeze weaving through the now rapidly sticky metallic smelling building.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I meant that one word to be like that. No, I won't change it.
> 
> Shoot Out MV Hyungwon on a throne gave me this.


End file.
